


Various Starts in Thedas

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Death, I have no idea, Kids, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Murder, Nonbinary Character, Pregnancy, Random - Freeform, Selkie - Freeform, Swearing, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: Many people end up in Thedas. Here’s just a collection of some of them.AKA: Idea dump for stories that may or may not take off. All Modern Character in Thedas stuff.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Original Character(s), Iron Bull/Original Characters, One sided Cullen Rutherford/Original character
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	1. A Little Spy

Hissrad spotted the person in the corner almost instantly. Unlike the others in the tavern, this person wasn’t trying to drown their sorrows or look around nervously to see if any of their superiors were around or eyeing the others who were technically their enemies. No one bothered fighting. 

Seheron was a shit hole and the taverns were some of the only quiet they had. At least until chaos broke loose.

But this person… Hissrad studied the person a bit closer. It was hard to tell gender with the short hair and cloak they wore. Most of their head was shaved but for the top of their dark hair, which was pulled back into a tight bun. They were human he thought- though much taller then he’d seen before. Avatar? Former slave? No, they didn’t look it. Didn’t look angry enough or defeated enough.

They caught his eye and raised an eyebrow with a smirk. Their eyes were grey he noticed and had a spark in them that was very much not a slave thing. They stood and stride towards him, not caring about who they walked by.

What were they?

“Hello,” the person said, voice slightly high pitched but… female didn’t fit them. They sat next to him and he caught a glance at their hip. A very sharp sword, and many daggers he thought he saw hidden away on their form. A bit of a chest but…

“You Aqun-Athlok?” Asked Hissrad. The person chuckled.

“I’m neither male or female. Use they for me if you must use anything.” They said to him. Hissrad nodded. “Tallis, Sten or… Hissard?” Hissrad couldn’t help his grin.

“Hissrad.” He said in answer. “... you’re not Qunari.”

“Nope.” They said. “Not a Vint, native or anything else either.”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow at them. They chuckled. 

“Call me… Blackbird.” They said. Hissrad nodded. “You should know the Tal-Vashoth are planning an attack tonight.” They said casually. “Midnight- the old oak area where your people are taking in Viddithari.” They looked at him with dark eyes. “I don’t like the Qun but many of those people there are children. You do what you must.” They stood up again. “Panahedan.” They left without another word and Hissrad sighed.

There went his time off.

-0-

_I don’t know how I ended up in Seheron. I really don’t. I mean… the last thing I remember is going to bed after a very good workout at the gym. I woke up with a nut job standing over me with a sword and kicked him right in the groin._

_I don’t… I don’t like thinking about my first week- hell, my first month- in Thedas. I was lost, confused. Scared. If it had been anywhere but Seheron… I think I’d have made it out okay._

_But it was Seheron. And Seheron was a shit show… no that’s not the right words._

_Seheron was fucking hell._

_My great-granddad had been a vet. He had spoken of war in hollow tones that made me shiver. I hadn’t put much thought into it. Until I was smack dab into one._

_Was it a war? Or was it just chaos? I have no clue. All I know is I was going mad. Then it hit me, one day after I’d been forced to make my first kill. Three weeks of managing not to, three weeks of knocking an idiot out, three weeks thanking god for my own firm belief in working out every day and never missing a single work out, the many lessons I took in self-defence._

_It hit me as I watched his skull cave in from the rock I used._

_Who gave a fucking shit? Who cared about any of us? Who gave a damn about anyone in Seheron who wasn’t a fucking power hungry dipshit?_

_I changed then. I’m happy I did. I would have died if I hadn’t._

-0-

Hissrad saw Blackbird again. The person was fighting off some rebels, a vicious grin on their face as they cut into them. They killed them fast but painfully, spotting him and smiling upon seeing him.

“Hissrad.” They said. “Got the kids out?”

“We did. You have contacts?” He asked. Blackbird snorted.

“I have people who don’t want to die as I stab them who give me info. I still kill them but hey, info.” They shrugged. “And while I don’t like the Qun I do think kids should be alive. So I watched for someone I thought I could… not trust but someone who would use the info.”

“Oh? You don’t trust me?” Hissrad asked with a grin.

“I trust no one,” Blackbird said coolly. “Especially not Ben-Hassrath.” 

“You really don’t like us,” Hissrad remarked.

“About six months ago some of your people grabbed me and tried to brainwash me into joining the Qun. I clawed their faces off, ripped out their guts and ran.” Blackbird said bluntly.

“... that was you?!” Hissrad stared. He guessed Blackbird was tall enough for a human to have been able to claw at a Tamassran’s face and rip out her guts. But… that dedication… he noticed Blackbird’s hand resting on their blade and shook his head. “No. You gave good info. I’ll let you go.” For now, it went unsaid. 

“I have more. Fog Warriors are coming around the back of Alam.” Said Blackbird mildly. “They have an escaped slave with them- one called Fenris. He’s the one you’ll need to watch out for. The bastard who called himself his master grafted lyrium to his skin and he gained many powers over it. Watch yourself Hissrad.” 

“If you don’t like the Qun, why help me?” Asked Hissrad. Blackbird hummed.

“You helped a little girl find her doll. I saw you.” Blackbird replied. “She wasn’t Qun. She was a native Seheron child and you helped her find her doll. That’s why.” They vanished after that, leaving Hissrad there, watching them.

That was… strange.

-0-

_I’d been a baker. I work up early, went to work and made delicious food if I do say so myself. I worked hard, did my job and went to the gym at the end of each day or I’d go to a self-defence lesson._

_I had friends I went out to the bar with or watched a hockey game with. I called up my brother to chat from time to time. I was kinda dating this cute girl._

_I was content._

_Seheron… Seheron was a place I really discovered myself. After my realization, I realized how… good it felt to cut loose._

_I implanted images of my parents, of my shitty ex-boyfriend, of my abusive ex-girlfriend onto the faces of all those I fought. Fuck them, fuck them, FUCK THEM. I slapped the faces of the assholes who called me she, who never used the proper pronoun, who treated me like shit, the asshole customers I dealt with onto the faces of people I fought._

_I never fell in love with killing. I was still me. I just… it was like I was free from the bullshit I had to deal with before. I didn’t have to be nice. I didn’t have to put on a smile. I could be nasty, I could swear, I could punch people who didn’t listen to me. I was free._

_And all it took was being dropped into hell with no way out._

-0-

Blackbird was eating a fish wrap, humming as they idly sat on a pile of bodies outside the baker’s shop.

“Blackbird,” Hissrad said, stopping along with his men. 

“Hissrad.” Blackbird replied. They pointed down at the bodies. “Idiots wanted the baker to poison you and were very rough. I in turn wanted my damn food more.” Blackbird bit into their wrap, grinning. 

“... you’re very helpful.” Hissrad said. Blackbird snorted.

“Eh. I do give info to others to.” Blackbird pointed out. “Sorry about the raid last week but hey, Vint threatening me? I’m saving my own ass.” Hissrad sighed. He’d wondered.

“You-“ Tallis began but Hissrad shook his head. 

“They have good info. Fog Warriors acting up again Blackbird?”

“Eh.” They shrugged. “Maybe. I already saved you from this lot- more info will cost you.” Hissrad blinked but they did have a point he supposed. “Can you get the morons to stop trying to drag me to the Qun? I killed like five this week. It’s annoying.” Blackbird huffed.

“Ah.” Hissrad sighed. He’d looked into it. Sure- conquering and making the natives follow the Qun was their normal attitude but that wasn’t what they were doing here. Turned out Blackbird’s skills caught the eyes of a few people who thought they suited the Qun and they didn’t like taking no for an answer. “I can’t promise you it’ll stop but I’ll speak with them.” 

“What? The idiots after me having a power boner and wanting the ability to say they tamed a wild crazy Viddithari?” Blackbird snorted. “Thought that the Qun was all about finding peace in your roll or whatever, and not wanting more. Then again you lot wouldn’t be trying to take over.” They got off the pile of bodies, kicking one who groaned and hey, looked like they had a live one. “I’ll take the ‘I’ll try’ as payment. Have a good day.” They left with a wave and a whistle and Hissrad sighed.

They were weird.

-0-

_I was way to tall compared to the other humans in Seheron. I reached a great height compared to them and it was strange to deal with. I’d been tall before, yes, but this was… weird. It was like none of them topped 5’8”._

_I got called an Avvar barbarian once which just made me laugh but it made me think to in curiosity. Was I as tall as an Avvar? How could I tell?_

_But most of my focus was on surviving Seheron and through that I found out that info gathering saved my life. I didn’t even have to be good at it- a lot of rebels were morons who just thought that they could talk about what they wanted and no one would care. Fog Warriors were tougher but they seemed to also sometimes fall into the same trap._

_The Qunari were a shock. But I also learned they liked to talk out loud about plans. They just thought Qunlat kept them safe but…_

_I understood it. It sounded like Greek to me and I knew Greek- thank you shitty ex-boyfriend who was Greek who helped me learn the language, only time I will ever thank you you fuck._

_I used that. Tevinter? Nope, not a single word I knew but honestly- those dumbasses weren’t to much of an issue on Seheron. It was the Qunari, the Rebels and the Tal-Vashoth I worried over._

_Those were the big ones._

-0-

Hissrad barely blinked when he and Gatt were joined by a cloaked person.

“Hissrad… elf who I don’t know.” Blackbird said, nodding to Gatt. He glared at them.

“Who are you?”

“Blackbird,” Blackbird replied before they turned their face to Hissrad. “Nice work with the Fog Warriors last week. Fenris give you issue this time? Heard he was a rotten bastard half the time when you fight him.”

“Not so much. His former master showed up and at first, we thought he’d go back but suddenly he just booked it, ran right off.” Hissrad replied. “Hear about him?”

“Boat leaving Seheron, carrying a bunch of people sick of this bullshit,” Blackbird said, motioning around them. “Left a week ago. Maybe he was on it. I know a couple of your folks went fuck it and became Tal-Vashoth. They were on it.” They shrugged.

“Know where they went?” Knowing where Tal-Vashoth went was always a good idea for them.

“Free Marches. I think.” Blackbird shrugged. “I know it wasn’t Orlais- I would have been on it if it was.” 

“Oh?” Hissrad asked.

“I can speak Orlesian. Better than common.” Blackbird told him. 

“Are you from Orlais?” Asked Hissrad.

“I’m from Canada, though my daddy was Irish.” Blackbird grinned at their faces. “Yeah, you wouldn’t know it. Orlesian is common enough where I’m from. I learned it in a free class offered because a really cute girl was taking them.” Hissrad laughed at that and Blackbird grinned. “She was really cute. Of course, she wasn’t interested but hey, got to see her.”

“Pity.” Hissrad gave Blackbird a look and they snorted.

“Yeah- no. I don’t do Qunari.” Blackbird told him. “Tried that he kidnapped me after the fact and that’s when I killed that Tamassran trying to brainwash me. I think next time I get hit with the other fucks.”

“You’re the one-“ Gatt began but Hissrad shook his head.

“They give good info. Though from the sounds of it you’re not staying in Seheron?”

“No. This place is fucked up and I’m out as soon as a ship to Orlais comes. Chantry idiots come every so often to try and bring peace or the Maker’s word or whatever here. I’ll hitch a ride then.” Blackbird shrugged. 

“You shun the Qun but accept Orlais?” Sneered Gatt.

“I shun slavery for freedom yes,” Blackbird said. Gatt snorted.

“You don’t know slavery!”

“No, I don’t. But frankly- the Qun is just another form.” Blackbird said bluntly. “Compare a slaver grabbing the person he slept with to sell to the Qunari I’d fucked who grabbed me to be put into the Qun. What’s the difference? Neither of us chose our path.” Gatt glared but Hissrad was listening. Always good to hear what bas said about the Qun. 

At least that’s what he told himself.

“Because-“ Gatt began but stopped. Blackbird snorted.

“There. You can’t even defend it. I’m sure for those who chose it the Qun is marvellous. For those who don’t? Or the mages? It’s not.” They stood up. “Rebels are planning on attacking that hidden base of yours. Free tip? It’s not a hidden base when you have idiot rookies being oh so sneaky trying to get in.” They left with a wave and Hissrad watched silently. 

He didn’t know what to think.

-0-

_Seeing the natives of Seheron, the ones trying to live, trying to make it through the fucking hell on earth they were living? It made me think of a prom my daddy told me. Cumhthach Labhras an Lonsa. It is Sadly the Blackbird Calls._

_It’s a poem about how a blackbird’s children, home and mate are killed by someone moving into the land their home is on, and it’s sort of comparing it to the Irish and their treatment at the hands of the English._

_Kinda? I think? I’m not that into poetry but that’s what my daddy said and he was an English teacher._

_Thinking that and seeing what was going on, it gave me my new name. Or well the name I gave. Maybe it was silly but trust was hard to give._

_Meeting the Iron Bull- of the man who would become the Iron Bull was… hard._

_I knew him but didn’t. I knew him from a game in which I romanced him. In which I saw his care for Akeem, in which I saw him step away from the Qun._

_I wanted to trust him. He could have my trust but he couldn’t. Not yet. It’s why I told him to call me Blackbird. My name would not pass his lips until he could be trusted. A way to keep him at arm’s length._

_It was smart of me. My name was a secret to him and it kept me sane. I gave him info on a whim, admitting to being the one to kill a Tamassran. I shouldn’t have but I knew in my gut he wouldn’t kill me. I was too useful._

_I wondered if my words reached him._

-0-

Gatt had ended up brushing the words of Blackbird off. But Hissrad thought about them. He couldn’t help it. 

He watched how the locals all seemed to flinch from the Wunari, how they kept their children close. How they held daggers in their hands.

He saw how some of the Viddithari glared at the Tamassrans, how they always seemed to do things just a touch slower.

He saw a few of his comrades quietly pack things up and vanish. He didn’t stop them. Instead he walked down to the docks and watched a ship full of Chantry folk dock. He watched as they left the ship and watched as some of his comrades… former comrades get on it.

“Joining us?” Asked a voice. Blackbird was behind him. They looked at him with their grey eyes and waited.

“No.” He shook his head. They nodded.

“When you go back to your reeducators, try to remember this.” Blackbird began. “What we do with our lives is a choice. We can make it ourselves or we can let others do it. It’s up to us and that is our choice.” Blackbird nodded to Hissrad and left. He watched her head towards the boat and then turned away, heading back to turn himself into the reeducators. 

-0-

_I left Seheron almost a year after I had come. It took that long for the right boat to come. Common as far as I could tell was Russian which I was only passible in. French? Or Orlesian I guess, I could speak. I got lucky that English was the common language on Seheron. I kinda wished the Irish dialect of Gaelic was a language around. It would be easier- that I could speak. Or well mostly._

_As I got on the boat, I had turned back to see Hissrad leave._

_I’d see him again I believed. He was a good man, and he had potential in the future. I wasn’t sure who would eventually be Inquisitor. Would they want to save the Chargers? Would they let them die? I didn’t know. But I hoped… I hoped Hissrad would remember my words. Perhaps… perhaps he would make different choices now._

_I didn’t know. All I knew was that I was heading off to Orlais._

_What a fun time this would be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random idea? I don’t know it was fun. Blackbird is a fun character and I’d love to explore this more. The idea would continue with Blackbird becoming a merc themself but joining the Chargers when Bull asks.  
> It would be a very slow burn between Blackbird and Bull that only ends when Bull decides duck the Qun himself and not because the Inquisitor tells him. When that happens everyone screams FINALLY.


	2. Charger Mother

The Herald was a very blunt woman people saw. She had short coppery red hair and dark green eyes. She took extremely good care of her skin from what they saw, using a variety of mixes to keep herself safe from the sun. She made them herself and when asked she’d just say she’d picked it up here and there.

Her name as she said was Betty and she was rather close mouthed about her past, pursing her lips when asked about it. Leliana knew that she had been a mercenary who had been hired by another mercenary company as they had needed someone skilled in traps and the such. She knew that Betty had sent a message to her normal company and was waiting on a response but other then that Betty was a ghost.

Cullen didn’t mind to much. Betty was a hard worker who had a keen mind even if she tended to get along best with the troublemakers in Haven. He was pretty sure most of the pranks occurring where her fault. 

He didn’t mind much. Betty was… she was something. Beautiful, dangerous. She had already killed three assassins after her- one of which she did in the middle of Haven. Her main weapons were wickedly sharp daggers she kept strapped to her thighs, hidden under loose pants that looked like a skirt when she kept her legs together. Cullen sometimes wondered how she got the knives out from under her pants but would end up blushing at the thought.

She was a… wonder.

He enjoyed speaking with her, the last few months at Haven. She worked hard, was quick to speak her mind and was willing to listen to others. She taught kids in Haven how to read and write when she had time and she would play games with them. Chess was one of the games she played. 

His minor infatuation with her was noticed by the others. Cassandra and Josephine thought t adorable and they both also thought that the two together would be a strong image for the Inqusition. Leliana kept her mouth shut but also seemed amused by it. 

His men all saw and took bets. Various others giggled about it, maids mostly. 

But only one person said he should leave it.

“Curly, I don’t like you much I’ll admit it.” Varric told him one day. “But I will give you advice. Doodles and you would not work out, trust me.” Cullen ignored that. Sure he wouldn’t say anything to the Herald but he also couldn’t trust Varric to be honest with him. It was Varric.

The others all told him to go for it but he wouldn’t. He was a broken man. The Herald deserved better. At least he thought so. Then he heard whispers about how close they looked when planning troop movements, how cute they were together. Maybe… maybe…

Maybe he had a chance?

He was gathering his nerve together, after the Herald came back from Orlais with a Red Jenny and a new mage companion. She looked annoyed. 

“The whole world’s gone to shit and they wanna bitch and moan about us.” She complained. “I hate the priesthood. They’re all idiots half the time.” She shook her head and ran a hand over her short hair. “Alright- I managed to get a message to a couple of Templar’s I know in the Order. They’re going to come here with some others but there will be… fifteen tops. And only like a handful will have the abilities we need for the Breach Not enough- we need mages.” She got right down to buisness and he loved her for it.

He nodded slowly, while the others watched her begin her break down of thoughts. But she seemed nervous, like she was waiting for something. Maybe… maybe him? They tended to meet after the War Room… 

“Sister Nightingale!” A scout came in. “There’s a mercenary band approaching Haven.” Leliana looked to Betty who looked up, eyes wide and hopeful. 

“Are they being led by a Qunari?” Betty asked. “Are there kids with them?” She sounded really excited but the kids part made Cullen blink. What…

“Uhhh yes my lady.” The scout said and then Betty was out the door. They traded looks and followed, all curious. 

Betty was fast but they got out of Haven just in time for a group of kids to break off from the company and run towards her.

“MAMA!” They screamed and Cullen froze.

What?

-0-

Betty Lawrence had known she should have stayed the fuck away from the conclave. Sure the money was good but she’d known what would happen. She’d known the shit show it would become. And yet she’d gone.

She thought she’d be able to miss it. They needed someone to take care of the traps still in the Temple and she’d assumed that meant they weren’t stupid enough to host the Conclave that soon. She should have been paying better attention. 

She ended up Herald of Andraste and she wanted to hit something. Ever since she’d arrived in Thedas ten years back she’d promised to not change anything. It wasn’t her buisness. 

She ended up with the Chargers but hadn’t really thought much of it. Then she kinda adopted a bunch of kids and Bull hadn’t cared to much given they were mostly all old enough to hold a weapon or run messages or whatever.

And then she’d fallen in love but hey, that wasn’t changing anything. Not at all.

“Kids!” She three open her arms and hugged the loud bunch of kids who had thrown themselves at her. “Oh how I missed you so!” She hugged the five tightly, a big sappy smile on her face.

“Oh mama!” Said Malika, a young dwarves girl barely twelve. “We missed you to!” She had dark hair she kept cut much like Betty’s hair, and dark blue eyes. 

“Yeah!” Said Paul, a young human boy about fourteen. He wasn’t sure. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. Next to him, Shay, a little elven girl nodded, her brown hair in braids that flopped around her head. She was the youngest at ten. 

Betty looked to her twin Qunari daughters, Asala and Daisy who were fifteen and already taller then her. Both had horns curled up like ram horns, and had white hair, though Asala had hers in a bun and Daisy had hers in a short bob.

They had been crying, it was obvious.

“We thought you dead mama.” Asala sobbed. 

“Oh babies.” Betty hugged them tighter. “My babies.” They hugged for a long moment before the rest of the Chargers fell upon them. Dalish hugged first, followed by Rocky who dragged Stitches and Grim into it. Skinner stayed back.

“Bets!” Bull said in his booming voice, coming over to drag the whole bunch into a hug. Betty laughed, smiling. She noticed the group watching from the gates of Haven but didn’t care. She was with her family. 

And then she saw him, watching her with wide and shocked but so happy eyes.

“Krem…” she breathed, removing herself from the pile.

-0-

Leliana saw it. She saw it and wanted to smack herself for not putting it together. Betty hadn’t responded to the awkward flirting not because she hadn’t realized it- well maybe partly that- but because…

“Cullen, I’m sorry.” Leliana said softly. Cullen looked at her confused before loud cheers drew his face towards the mercenary company.

Betty was kissing one of them, arms around his shoulders. 

Leliana saw it when Cullen’s heart sank.

-0-

Krem pulled away and Betty hurried her face into his neck.

“Fuck Krem…” she said, feeing the hot tears prick her eyes. 

“Betty, I thought you were dead. News of the explosion hit us first- then your letter and…” he pulled away and then dropped to one knee. Betty froze. “I can’t… Betty I love you I… will you take a Tevinter merc and-“ Betty threw herself at him, kissing him firmly on the mouth while the Chargers and kids cheered.

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by me getting real tired of the influx of Cullen/OC stories. I mean I don’t mind them but... yeah. Idea for this would be for me to only focus on the Inquisition with random flashbacks to Betty and Krem getting together and Betty adopting the kids.   
>  Cullen wouldn’t be an obstacle but I would have people claim she led him on and that ends up a discussion on how no she wasn’t and then yeah...


	3. Well Shit

The good thing about me landing in Thedas was at least I had been in a dress that could pass as a dress from here. Loose blue dress with a square neckline and it reached midcalf. Paired with some nice boots, a cute necklace and minimal make-up I’d looked like any other servant. Meaning me being thrown out of the Fade I could bullshit like a boss. 

Simple maid from a Ferelden town that HD been destroyed during the Blight, I had decided to go to the Conclave. I was young and pretty and I thanked my years of drama class.

At least until my leather purse showed up. I was very thankful I had dropped my phone the day before and had been on the way to buy a new one when I’d fallen into Thedas. Even more so I’d dropped my wallet somewhere and it wasn’t in my bag. My lip balm, gum, keys and my loose change got some looks but the one thing I’d noticed first off was the fact that someone had looked into the box I hadn’t dared look at when I first used it a bare month before Thedas… and a box I hadn’t thought about in the month since I landed. 

“Who looked?” I asked Leliana upon finding that out. She blinked at me.

“You haven’t?” 

“Denial is a fun thing. Me and my lover parted ways after I found him with his dick in another girl.” I told her. “I had hoped to discover it with him…” I stared at my pregnancy test box and felt my shoulders slump. “It’s positive isn’t it?”

“Yes it is.”

“Well… shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character is Diana and his was born because I love single mom stories and the idea of this happening makes me cackle. Diana would end up delegating shit and closing the rifts when it’s safe and only then. Her kid would be considered the Child of Andraste or something I think.   
>  Pairing for this is... I don’t know but I love the idea of her being a mom and being Inquisitor and shit. So much fun.


	4. Bet on It

Cullen is startled by the flap almost being ripped open and the Herald falling into his tent. She’s wearing her normal outfit of the strange leather jacket and tight trousers, paired with a deep red shirt. 

Her name as she tells it is Helen and she had nearly broken out of the dungeon twice while speaking with Leliana and Cassandra before their first attempt at closing the breach.

She’s nothing like anyone he’s ever seen. Her hair is blonde, almost white and she used Tevinter dyes to put streaks of pink in. She has three earrings in one ear and two in another, and he’s spotted a stud in her tongue when she speaks at times. 

He’s heard she has tattoos and little care for modesty. She’s a dangerous woman he can tell.

She’s also a riot and he adores talking with her.

“Please tell me I haven’t been leading you on.” Helen blurts our and Cullen drops his papers.

“What?”

“I was hitting on a scout and he told me to knock it off cause everyone knew I was your girl- punched him in the face and told him never call a woman someone’s property again but then I started thinking and… Cullen you’re cute and shit but I would only be willing for a night. I’m not into you romantically.” Helen makes a face and he can’t help his own grunt of disgust.

She’s beautiful. She really is- she’s strong and smart and Maker excuse him but her curves are amazing. But she’s… 

They first started speaking when she sat across from in late one night and said, “Story for a story. While in Seheron…” 

They both had their burdens, their issues. She called it the demons on their backs and it was a fitting thing. 

He also knows she’s desperately in love with a Qunari she met in Seheron, one who went to Orlais and found her again. She calls him Hissrad or Bull depending on her mood and speaks of him with great love. 

He never had any romantic interest in her anyway- she’s to different. Perhaps if they had similar experiences they would be drawn together. Or well more similar. However their demons are two separate things and they both disagree to much. 

“Question…” he begins as Helen lays on the ground of the tent, ignoring the chair. She does that. “Aren’t you and Bull…”

“Yea- oh! Yeah. But like we have an agreement. Sex for Qunari isn’t that important. Sure it’s fun but they don’t place as big of a deal on it and for me getting upset over sex is stupid. Sex isn’t a big thing about a relationship. I’d be more upset if he woke other people up from his nightmares and made them fight him- unless it’s a Charger- or if it was someone else he would spend hours just sitting in silence with. Hell I haven’t told you everything about Seheron, and I know he’d get upset if I did because that’s private between us. That’s more important then sex.” Helen shrugs. “And for him sex helps with his Reaver abilities. So we sleep with others when we’re apart.”

“Hmm… another reason why I will never sleep with you then.” Cullen tells her and she chuckles.

“I make sure anyone I sleep with knows about me and Bull first. And I never promise anything. It has caused issues- people expect shit from sex and I hate it.” Helen sighs. “... I still want sex.”

“Not with me. Go find someone who doesn’t think the way I do about sex and who doesn’t think we’re together.” Cullen tells her. It’s easy, this conversation. After they’d talked about some of the shit they’d seen- but never the big things. He’s heard about the baker with the fish wraps and about her finding her baby and all of that. She’s heard about the demons, the Wardens, about how Meredith was controlling even him. But they never spoke of the big things. But still- Helen has always been frank about sex and he’s gotten used to it.

“Who though? Apparently two people bitching about their issues means they must be together.” Helen grumbles before a grin appears. “... Bull and the Chargers are coming.” Cullen frowns. “Wanna bet how many people think we’re together?”

Cullen grins. Well that sounds fun. 

-0-

They don’t do anything different. That’s the best part of their prank- they act completely normal. 

Helen scopes out those who do know they’re not into each other. Surprisingly, only two know. Leliana and Varric.

“Everyone else seems to think we’re banging. Why not you two?” Helen asks.

“I saw you two together and could only see friendship. As well my agents gathered word you were in a relationship with your mercenary band leader… though you have slept with some of our scouts who know this…” Leliana gives her a look while speaking with Cullen and Helen and Helen laughs.

“Eh, neither of us are fussed about that. As a Reaver he needs constant exercise and sex is a good way to do that. I don’t see the point in being upset and he’s Qunari raised.” Helen shrugs. “Sex isn’t a big deal.” 

It really wasn’t. Helen and Bull have their own personal secrets between the two, things only they knew. Like Bull knowing exactly where Helen came from, not that she’s going to say that to them.

“You are also raising a child together. I have told Josie, she is preparing a room for the child… I also told her you were already in a relationship so that she does not use the possible attraction between you and Cullen.” Leliana tells them. Varric, whose been quiet, hums.

“You and a Qunari Knives? That’s different.”

“We were both on Seheron. Like knows like.” Helen shrugs. “He’s raising my baby girl with me and we care for each other. He’s Ben-Hassrath and a good man.” 

“Loyal to the Qun though.” Varric remarks and Helen chuckles.

He is but isn’t. She knows how he will fall. Helen has never spoken to anyone but Bull about her past, back in Canada. He knows that the world she is in was a story and her predictions confirmed it for him. He doesn’t ask and she doesn’t tell though. He knows though sometimes she gives him looks and he knows she knows something.

He’s okay with that. Helen knows because they talk. 

“I miss Bull,” she tells the others. It’s a random comment as they hadn’t been discussing him, more Varric laughing at their bet and agreeing to watch the others. “I can’t wait till he and Emily are here.”

“You’ll see him soon Helen, I promise.” Cullen tells her. She smiles back.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combination of Charger Mother and Little Spy. But with Cullen being a bestie. Heh. I dunno- I really just like this idea for itself. It’s cute. Also Helen! I love Helen- she might appear in more. Punk Inquisitor!!   
>  Cullen and Helen are besties and she totally sets him up with someone. I don’t know yet- another Modern Girl? Who knows?


	5. Random Collection

One good thing about whatever force sent her to Thedas, it gave her her iPod and somehow let it charge no matter what.

“Oh you ain’t nothing but a hound dog,” she sang, holding her daughter in her arms, the music playing form her iPod and the Bluetooth speakers she had had in her purse when she fell into Thedas.

“Bawkin’ all the time.” Ashley sang from her arms. Helen laughed and kissed her daughter’s nose. The former biker cuddled her daughter close as she heard the thumps of someone banging on the door. 

“I hear you Cullen, I hear you.” She called out. She gave Ashley another kiss. “Baby, gonna go and be good for Uncle Cullen.”

“No.”

“Ha! Hear that Cullen?” Helen called out to her friend who opened the door. He rolled his eyes.

“Must you encourage her?” He asked Helen who just grinned. 

“Hey man, you’re the one who my mum basically adopted into the family,” Helen told him. “You’re my brother now. I get to rag on you for the rest of our lives.”

“Funny.” Cullen rolled his eyes while Helen passed her daughter over to him and then turned off her music. She stuck the machines into a bag and handed it over to him as well, trusting him to keep it safe. After that, she strutted out of her cabin to find her mother.

Helen and her mother Amanda were quite alike. Both had platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes, with pale skin. Amanda as well was like her daughter in that she dyed parts of her hair- blue for her though- and that she had various piercings. However, that was the end of it. Amanda was short compared to Helen’s height of 6’2” and was more muscular then Helen was. It came from being a former bouncer and bodyguard for random metal bands. Helen wasn’t sure who her father was- she’d simply grown up around various bands full of possibilities. Travelling the world and with ever-changing scenery. Maybe that was why she had originally been attracted to Ashley’s father. Stable, reliable.

Fucking boring.

It was no wonder they broke up barely three months into the relationship. Helen didn’t want to closely observe her own issues but she knew enough about herself to admit that she wasn’t the easiest person to get along with and she needed excitement in her life. Jordan had been… boring. He wasn’t the type to go out and do something. He was the type to go to work, go home. Rinse and repeat. She had liked it at first but… well, it didn’t matter. They both had gone in with expectations and both left with them gone. 

He couldn’t change her and she found that while stability was attractive she couldn’t just rely on that.

Helen shook her head as she approached Amanda. No reason for her to get caught up in her thoughts.

“I swear you little asshole-“ Amanda was growling at a Templar and Helen coughed. “Ah! Helen. You deal with him.”

“Thanks ma,” Helen told Amanda as he woman stalked off and headed to… “OI IF YOU AND BLACKWALL GET BUSY DO IT AWAY FROM HAVEN I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT.” Amanda let out a loud cackle as Helen turned to tell the Templar no, they didn’t care that he didn’t like mages and no they didn’t care that they weren’t allowed to have more than one lyrium bottle a day. Deal with it. 

“Just because you’re the Herald’s daughter-“ the Templar began but Helen just sighed.

“Look, you either deal with me or my mum. And mum has no problem in throwing you over her shoulder and then out of Haven. She’s done it, it’s hilarious and I will take bets with my friends on how far you go.” Helen raised an eyebrow and the Templar backed down. She left with a nod and to go taunt her mother a bit more. Amanda just laughed at her while Blackwall blushed hotly at the teasing. 

“Oh and you and that fine young man Krem aren’t flirting?” Teased Amanda. Helen laughed.

“Eh, he’s cute, has an adorable blush and I like him.” Helen shrugged. “Ashley likes him.”

“Good. Oh just be careful? I don’t need more grandkids yet.” Helen snorted.

“You adopted another son and ten to one will adopt his siblings mum.” Helen pointed out. “I think one has kids.”

“Eh.” Amanda shrugged. 

“He is listening.” Blackwall pointed out, nodding to Krem who was near them, and blushing hotly while Bull grinned widely. Other Chargers were snickering as well. 

“And?” Helen asked. “I like him, I’m open about it. I went the dirty secret thing with Jordan and I fucking hated it.” She made a face. “Never again.”

“I told you he was a bad choice.”

“I know mum you’ve said.” Helen tolled her eyes and looked at Krem, making a face. He snorted and she grinned.

“Good. I like this one. Oi! Bull! We need to talk about betrothal contracts. Krem‘s as much your kid-“

“And I’m out.” Helen decided. She dodged her mom’s attempt at grabbing her to make her listen to the embarrassing talk and bolted. “Every person for themselves!”

“Traitor!” Krem cried when he was grabbed by Bull and held steady. Helen laughed. 

**Other version**

Janet had no bloody idea what the fuck was going on as this Cassandra person dragged her from wherever she was and out into the snow. Snow? She had been in fucking Florida, visiting her baby girl while the girl was pregnant with her first kid. 

Oh shit, Alanna. Where was she? Was she…

Everyone who attended is dead.

Janet swallowed. Shit, no. No.

“Please- is there-“ she began but a voice cried out.

“Mum!” Alanna came towards them, hand on her stomach. 

“Baby girl!” Janet said. She ignored Cassandra and hugged her daughter best she could with her hands bound. “Oh sweetie, you’re alright.” 

“I’m okay mum.” Alanna pulled away, hand going to her stomach again. 

“Morning sickness?”

“Sorta. Started when that Breach thing appeared.” Alanna admitted. 

“Unborn children react strongly to Fade influences,” Cassandra said stiffly. Janet froze. Her. “... you cannot come with us but you are as much as suspect as your mother.” Cassandra told Alanna who winced.

“In my defence, I had no idea he was a Tevinter cult… person… thing.” 

What? Janet kept her face blank but she really wanted to give Alanna a look. Forty-five years and twenty-five spent knowing her and yet still she was often surprised by Alanna. Alanna who was a minor actress and a singer, who knew things most didn’t and could spin a lie so well few knew. Except Janet. She always knew.

“What?” Cassandra demanded. Alanna winced again. 

“My baby’s daddy. He was… he said his name was Michael and he was cute and fun but then we came here and there were other Tevinter people and Grey Wardens who were acting weird and their eyes were weird and suddenly ‘Oh your baby is going to be a vessel’.” Alanna shook her head. “There was another girl with me and we were scared but mum has… talents in getting away from people.”

Nice way to say she used to be a thief and a con artist, mused Janet as she watched her daughter spin her lie. 

“Mum got me out and went back for the other girl and… mum what…” Janet shook her head.

“I don’t remember baby. I just remember running and a lady reaching out to me.” Alanna winced, hands going around her stomach. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?” Cassandra demanded.

“Cause I was freaking out about everything going on.” Replied Janet. “Seriously. Also, all I know is those assholes had my baby, and I was getting her back. I thought they’d just kidnapped her, to sell her into-“ Alanna signed slavery and Janet repeated it out loud. “Not this! Honey, anything else you remember?”

“Ummmm… one of them said something about an Elder One but I never saw him. They spoke in Teverne a lot.” Alanna shrugged. “I think… something about… I heard Justinia. That’s about it sorry.” Cassandra huffed.

“You still need to be under watch,” Cassandra ordered. 

“I understand,” Alanna promised. Janet was busy committing her words to memory. 

Her baby was as much a con artist as she was.

-0-

Alanna sighed as she closed her eyes and prayed that she hadn’t completely fucked their lives up. Her word vomit about Tevinter had been her attempt at creating something reasonable for her and her mum in Thedas. And to explain away why she had no husband. 

She had no idea if that was an issue in Thedas but she’d rather it not be a thing if it was.

She laid a hand on her stomach and thanked whatever was listening that she had played the games. And that she was a good actress. Who knows what would have happened if she wasn’t?

**Other version again**

Janet and Thom were running the various kids they had offered to teach how to fight their drills when the Inquisitor showed up. A dwarf woman followed by two elves and a human woman.

“Warden Blackwall?” Asked the dwarf woman. Thom blinked.

“What? No-“ he began when they heard the bandits come back. With the extra help, they made short work of them and sent their students back home. 

“Blackwall?” Repeated the dwarf woman.

“No. I’m Thom, this is my wife Janet.” Thom Said, gesturing to Janet who gave a nod. “I knew Warden Blackwall but he’s been dead for a bit.” 

“He was a good man,” Janet agreed. “Bit of a tit…” she smirked at Thom who rolled his eyes as the door to their cabin opened and Alanna poked her head out.

“... is that the Herald of Andraste?” Asked the girl in shock and Thom jerked, eyes wide as he looked at the dwarf’s hand who sighed.

“Aye, Malika Cadash. You are?” She asked the girl.

“Alanna,” Alanna replied. “... your students aren’t here anymore? I don’t wanna punch them again.”

“If they kept saying that shit about you baby girl I’d punch them,” Janet said dryly and Thom nodded. 

“Aye.” Alanna grinned and came out of the cabin, her stomach slightly showing. “What brings the Herald here?” Thom asked Cadash.

“We were wondering if they might have had anything to do with the Conclave. Did Blackwall say anything?” Alanna looked thoughtful and Thom knew what she was going to do.

Having been confronted with the fact that his world was a story to the girl before, Thom had had a long time to think and plan. He wasn’t always a good man, but Janet and Alanna told him that was alright. He was doing better now. He had stopped pretending to be Blackwall, sending a message to the Wardens to let them know he was dead and remained Thom. He and Janet claimed to be married and they might as well be, and Alanna was just cheerful about having a grandfather for her future child. 

However, he knew that Alanna wanted to help people and was a very good actress. So he sat back and watched.

“I might?” Alanna offered. The group looked at her. “My baby’s daddy was a Tevinter not that I knew until he found out I was pregnant and decided my baby would be the perfect Vessel for the Elder One. He grabbed me and dragged me off and I sort of listened in. I heard something about the Conclave and how the plans there had fallen through and that some army they were building was slow going as they didn’t have enough control… which I didn’t get. Mum and Thom came and killed them and saved me but we sort of torched the place…” she rubbed the back of her head. “Sorry?”

“Fuckers deserved it,” Janet muttered and Thom scowled properly. 

“No. Thank you.” Cadash said. She hesitated. “Do you think they may come for you?”

“Maybe…” Alanna bit her lip and held her stomach and Thom wanted to laugh. This girl…

Well, he mused as they agreed to join and he and Janet offered to travel with Cadash if she wished, they wouldn’t be bored.

**Another**

Solas was startled from his reading when the Herald slammed his door open.

“Do you know how to deliver a baby?” The woman asked and he blinked before standing right up.

“I do, where?”

“Hard ride south of here. Come on,” she ordered. She stomped through Haven, leading him after he’d grabbed his bag. A Dalish elf was sitting on a horse, waiting for them. She held the lead of another horse, one with no saddle. “You okay with bareback? Or do you want your own horse?” 

“I can ride with you.” He agreed.

“Herald!” Cassandra snapped. “You must see-“

“My first fucking grandchild is being born right now. I’m not waiting and I’m not letting the kid be born thanks to a battlefield medic!” Snapped the Herald and oh… Solas swallowed and got on the horse behind the Herald. “Dalish we good?”

“On it Janet!” Said the elf. They ride off, with people behind them shouting in shock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda got away from me and now I just keep playing with the idea of a mom and her pregnant daughter landing in Thedas now. Might rename them cause it is interesting. Not 100% sold on the pairings- other then Krem cause it's cute. I also love Blackwall but there's Bull or even Solas which would be hilarious honestly.


	6. Soldier Boy

Emily was half asleep when she heard the trap go off, followed by a voice cursing. Now wide awake, the blonde sat upright, her bow in hand. She watched warily around herself, before a man came into her campsite. His hands were raised.

“Easy, easy… oh Maker…” he said, upon spotting her large stomach. She bared her teeth.

“Who are you?” She demanded. 

“I’m Cremisius Aclassi, I’m with the army. I… I was looking for deer to hunt. I didn’t mean to startle you.” She frowned.

That name sounded familiar for some reason. 

“... I’m Emily. And there’s no deer I haven’t scared off in my hunting.” She said shortly. She looked at him closer. “... you have a healer? I’m willing to part with a deer in exchange for a healer to look me over.” Cremisius blinked but then spotted the deer she had handing from a branch. There were three stags, all properly dressed.

“Your pregnant and doing that?” He asked. Emily snorted.

“Not much else I can do thank you. Help me up?” He did so and with her help, got one of them down. She sent him on his way and waited. A short bit later, he came back with another human man.

“Ah, you’re the one who got us that deer?” Asked the other human. “I’m Antonio, nice to meet you. How far along are you?”

“Five months.” Emily replied. Four months since she found herself in Thedas after throwing a glass of water at her ex-fiancé and storming out of their cabin to go and see if she couldn’t bow hunt to get her anger out of her body. Four months since she’d found that cave and the Eluvian, since she spilled her own blood and fell through.

Four months, and five months pregnant.

Fuck she missed modern society. 

“The father?”

“Left him after finding him sleeping with my brother.” Emily replied bluntly. She patted her stomach. “Baby and me are all that matters.” Antonio nodded and checked her over before proclaiming her fine.

“You planning to sell the kid?” the healer asked casually and Cremisius stiffened. Emily scowled.

“No, my baby. Fuck him but my baby.” Antonio laughed.

“I like you. Maybe sleep inside now?”

“Just stock piling money for when I can’t hunt.” Emily responded. Antonio nodded.

“You wishing for a mage child?” he asked.

“Wishing for a healthy one.” Emily said. He nodded and the two men left, Emily waving after them. “See you, soldier boys.” They left with a nod and she reset her traps before dozing off again.

-0-

Emily was selling the last of her meat, sighing and patting her stomach as she felt the kiddo move.

“Calm down baby, you’re wild in there.” she told her stomach.

“Oh, hello again Miss.” a voice said and she looked up to see Cremisius. She gave a half-smile.

“Ah, soldier boy, good to see you.” He chuckled.

“Soldier boy?” she shrugged in answer. He laughed again. “How have you been?”

“Good. I’m renting a room for a few months so I can have my baby and wait till they’re a bit older before we start hunting again.” Emily said. “I’m also helping around an apothecary.” 

“Going back to hunting?” Cremisius asked.

“Yeah, or leaving Tevinter fully if I can.” Emily admitted. She wanted to go to Fereldan. She’d need to learn Trade but she liked dogs, she’d fit in.

“No loyalty to your country?” Cremisius asked.

“I suppose you are soldier boy, but I don’t have much of a care.” Emily shrugged. She had seen some nasty stuff, though not as much as she thought. Perhaps it was because she was just in a small village near an army outpost. If she got closer to the bigger cities, where nobles were…

Well she didn’t want to think about it.

“I suppose.” Cremisius agreed. They spoke for a little more before he left and Emily went back to packing her things up. 

It kept happening, the two meeting. Apparently he and his unit were stationed in the town for a bit as they were near the Anderfields border and there was noise there about something. So Emily often saw him.

He was nice and sweet and she got a good giggle when speaking with him at times. 

It was nice.

-0-

Cremisius and Emily were walking down the street, speaking. He barely noticed the others of his unit who were off duty in town, so focused on laughing and joking with her.

“Hey Aclassi!” One of his fellow soldiers shouted. “Gonna share the whore?”

“Hunter!” Emily called back. She held up her bow that she carried everywhere. “If I was a whore you couldn’t afford me!” That got the men laughing. Emily shrugged at the startled look she got from Cremisius. “Being called a whore is common for someone like me.”

“You don’t deserve it.” He told her. She laughed.

“You’re cute. I’ve got no husband Krem.” She blinked at her words and then hummed. “Krem… you alright with that?”

“It’s fine.” He told her. “... you don’t deserve it.” She laughed.

“Thanks soldier boy but I’m a big girl it’s alright.” She patted his shoulder. “Come on, we were getting lunch.” He walked with her but felt it awful how people treated her for no ring and a babe in her stomach.

He wondered how he could help.

-0-

“That young man of yours is around again Emily.” The herbalist told her. Emily blinked, looking up from where she had been sorting herbs.

“... Krem? He’s a friend. Doubt he’d want a pregnant woman.” She told her, before standing up carefully and going to see him. “Soldier boy!” She waved and he grinned, waving back.

“Emily! How are you? You’re almost due aren’t you?”

“Overdue but apparently that’s common for first kids.” Emily told the man, weaving her arm through his and letting him walk her down the street. “I can’t stay with you to long, I am…” she winced, and felt a rush of wet between her legs. “Oh fuck.” Krem’s eyes were wide and he shouted loudly, calling for a healer. 

Emily was rushed to said healer and was cursing the world around her as she gave birth. Krem had been banished to outside and waited nervously. 

It was a long and messy affair, ending with a little boy and a little girl in her arms.

“Twins…” she groaned. “This will be fun.” But she smiled at them all the same. 

“Is that man your husband?” The healer asked, her voice odd. Emily frowned.

“Why?”

“... orders from the mayor all babes with only a mother are to be sold into slavery.” Emily stared at her in horror, as Krem- who had just come in- swore. 

“What?!?” They both shouted. The healer nodded. 

“It’s to line his coffers as he takes a cut. Are you two married?” They looked at one another and Krem made a choice.

“We will be soon.” 

“Soldier boy-“ Emily began but he shook his head. 

“It’s alright Emily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun but I rapidly lost interest. I think if I do something similar I’d write her with an older kid. But I really like the hunter idea- my dad hunts and he has friends who bow hunt.
> 
> Also I love Krem’s nickname now.


	7. Selkie stuff

It was a simple spell. I wanted to be free of him, so I asked Mother for help. She told me how to become free of him, how to cast myself and my skin away from one world to the next. I just didn’t expect him to come home early, or for him to be able to follow.

-Excerpt from a diary in the Charger’s camp.

-0-

It wasn’t to often they decided to stay in one area for to long. Bull’s side job as a spy meant he had to keep moving. At the same time though they did need to build up a reputation- enough to be able keep coin going. One way to do that was stick to an area for a while.

Thus they decided to settle down for a few months in a decently sized sea port. Not to big they were competing with others but big enough word would get around.

They did get some decent jobs and found the perfect place for them to stay. A little tavern right on the docks called the Hogshead, complete with a stuffed hog’s head above the door. 

As soon as they entered they knew it was for them. People of all sorts- elves, some Kossith like Bull (Tal or otherwise unknown), dwarves and humans were all sitting around and laughing. 

The woman behind the counter was a solemn looking woman who looked exhausted. She dragged her feet as she worked and her hair hang limply around her face. But her eyes fluttered and her grin was sly. She laughed with the people around her as they approached.

“Hello!” She said, smiling. “Welcome to the Hogshead- what do you need my friends?” This close Bull could see her eyes were a dark blue like the sea outside currently. 

“I’m the Iron Bull,” Bull said. “Leader of the Bull’s Chargers. I’m wondering if you have space for me and a few of my men.”

“I’ve got a few rooms available.” The woman agreed. “Four. So some of your men have to double up if that’s the folk you want here.” She pointed at his core group behind him and he nodded. Skinner and Dalish would room together. Rocky and Grin would do to- Rocky and Grim had been a thing for a few months yet not that they were very loud about it. Stitches and Krem could room together or Krem would room with him. Depended. 

“Thanks. Got any work for us?” A look of… something passed her face and then she shrugged.

“Some folk want some help with cleaning out bandits and such a bit away from here. That’s what I know. You can call me Theadora if you wish.”

“Not your real name?” Bull asked.

“My husband calls me it.” A look of exhaustion crossed her face but she simply waved him off and he left with the keys to the rooms and a threat to send ‘apostates from the hills’ after him if he didn’t return them when he left. 

Bull had laughed but filed her reactions away. If her husband was a bad man… well he had a good feeling about her. Running a husband out of town would make him feel good to.

-0-

The Chargers settled into the tavern fairly fast, even the men who didn’t stay in often spent time there. Theadora, or Thea as they took to calling her, was an excellent cook. 

And she had some secrets. The day after they’d gotten their rooms Bull had noticed her eyes had seemed to change, becoming lighter. He had wondered if it was the light but he kept an eye on her. As well she often seemed solemn when lost in thought, and her eyes would glance out the window when she wasn’t working, a look of sadness so deep they all felt it. 

“I don’t think her husband is a good one,” Stitches told him one day. “I asked around a bit and he’s a fisherman, off for a few months. Apparently Thea looked relieved when he left, and they’ve all seen her get small and quiet when he’s here.”

“You’d think she’d leave him. If he’s gone for months at a time…” Bull remarked.

“This is her tavern. Apparently she won it in a game of cards and made it how it is. She wouldn’t give it up.” Stitches pointed out to him. The idea of her winning it in a game of cards had Bull offer Thea to join them one night.

He would not do so again.

“You’re an evil woman.” He told her as she grinned at him. She had won every game and now had a very nice pile of money and a promise of a free mission from them.

“Why thank you.” She said. “I’ll keep in mind what a good mission will be.” Thea left with a wave and a laugh. Bull grinned.

He really liked her.

  
  
  


“No, a Mother in my society is the leader of our pods. Most do have some skill in magic but all of us kind of do. That’s why the spell I did was so risky.”

Overheard conversation between Bull and Sea in camp.

-0-

She did not like the name Theadora. In fact she hated it with a burning hatred. But her husband had liked the name and called her such, forbidding her from saying her real name. 

Some days she hated being what she was. A selkie, a woman of the sea. 

In the old days she could have rigged a situation to kill him but that wasn’t really proper anymore. Selkie society had moved on much like human society and they did hold morals.

Even for assholes like Thomas. He had found her skin and figured out what she was and stole it. And he didn’t care when he realized exactly what he was doing. 

He was a monster and she had searched endlessly for her skin- he hadn’t burned it, if he had she would be free of him even if she could never go back to the sea. He’d kept it and she couldn’t find it. She reached out to her sisters and hey had spoken with Mother who to her of a spell to send her to a new place. A new home. She could never return though. 

She had wrestled with it, debated but Thomas…

She would give anything to be free of him.

So thus she went and got the spell. She was told she could chose where to go and on a while had decided to transport herself to the Thedas world, figuring she could escape into the waters and never face people again.

And then Thomas came home early and got dragged along with her.

It wasn’t the first time he beat her but it was one of the nastier beatings. He took her skin and she still didn’t know where it was but… it was better. She won a tavern, got to work and smile as Thomas couldn’t have her stay inside all the time now. He was roped into being a fisherman and he hated it, much to her glee as it took him away from her. She could search for her skin. 

She wanted her skin. She wanted to be free of Thomas. She wanted freedom.

And when the Bull’s Chargers came into her tavern she hoped. Maybe, just maybe, she would have help.

  
  


The woman known as Sea in the Charger’s core group is a myserty to many. Background checking reveals her to have been known as Theadora in a sea port town in Orlais. She owned a tavern and had a husband Everton was glad to be short of when he went missing. She followed the Bull’s Chargers when they left and hasn’t looked back. No one talks about why though. They get tight lipped and quiet about it. I’m attempting to find more information but it’s slow going.

-Excerpt from a report to Lady Nighengale of the Inqusition

-0-

“Ever hear of Selkie?” Thea asked them one day, a week before they were going to leave. Bull frowned, studying her. Her eyes were light today, like the sea outside a light blue. 

“No.” He said. She smiled.

“Selkie are born of the sea. Human and seal, they are able to walk among humans as human or swim as a seal. They have upon them a skin they may shed to become human.” Thea explained. Her eyes seemed to hold him. “If someone gets a hold of their skin, they cannot disobey them. They become their spouse and cannot say no. They can search and hunt for their skin but cannot leave them. If the skin is burned they are free but cannot return to the sea.” Thea’s eyes spelled it all out and Bull nodded slowly. It sounded like magic but… he trusted her. 

“Where’s yours?” Thea smiled sadly.

“I don’t know. My free mission? Find it please? But don’t hand it to me. Selkie marriage that way. Just get me the chest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I was going here. I like the idea of a Selkie joining the chargers but I don’t know I think I was trying to force it to much here?   
>  Thoughts?


End file.
